Mandy
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Songfic escrita para Naniat-chan, a música é Mandy do Westlife xD


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

**Fic de presente para Naniat-chan! Espero que goste, a música tema é Mandy do Westlife... **

oOo

_**Mandy**_

**I remember all my life**

**Raining down as cold as ice,**

**Shadows of a man**

**A face through a window**

**Crying in the night**

**The night goes into**

_Eu me lembro de toda minha vida_

_Chovendo como gelo frio_

_Sombras de homem, um rosto através da janela_

_Chorando pela noite, a noite que passa_

Ele estava em seu apartamento, os olhos verdes estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, cabeça encostada na parede, olhava o nada através da janela, chovia lá fora... Aquele homem parecia uma mera criancinha.

Lenços de papel espalhados pelo carpete, uma garrafa de wisk que parecia não conseguir entorpecer sua dor.

"-Suma da minha frente!!!- O rapaz joga o porta retrato na parede, estava possesso de raiva.

Sem dizer nada e com lágrimas nos olhos cinzentos, ela morde os lábios e vai para o quarto, o rapaz passava as mãos nervosamente nos cabelos e vai para o bar pegar tomar algo.

Só ouviu a porta ser fechada, um arrependimento, ele correu para o quarto e viu o guarda-roupas aberto, ela foi embora... Ele corre para fora do apartamento e vê o elevador fechar as portas, desce as escadas correndo, na verdade pulava, eram 8 andares.

Ao alcançar a rua, vê a garota entrando em um táxi, tenta alcançar, mas foi tarde, o táxi amarelo se mistura em meio à muitos outros, a chuva caía fraca, mas parecia que ele não sentia. Uma grossa lágrima corre em seu rosto."

**Morning, just another day**

**Happy people pass my way**

**Looking in their eyes**

**I see a memory**

**I never realized**

**How happy you made m****e oh Mandy**

_Manhã, apenas um outro dia_

_Pessoas felizes passando pelo meu caminho_

_Olhando em seus olhos eu vejo memórias_

_Nunca percebi o quanto você me fez feliz_

Acordou com a cabeça doendo, toma um banho rápido e veste uma roupa qualquer, coloca óculos escuros para tentar esconder os olhos inchados, andava pela rua com as mãos no bolso da jaqueta jeans, andava em meio as pessoas sem rumo, casais passam sorrindo, abraçados... Uma dor invade seu peito.

"- Adorei!!! É simplesmente lindo, perfeito!!!- A garota sorria, seu sorriso era lindo, vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, os cabelos cacheados e castanhos claros estavam presos em um coque com um palito, algumas mechas douradas se misturavam à eles. Ela abria os braços admirando a paisagem pela janela, era o mar, podia se ver os navios, a ponte que juntava essa parte da ilha à outra, os carros, o sol que refletia sobre a água.

- Aqui é nosso novo apartamento, te amo Mandy...- O rapaz a abraça por trás, encostando a cabeça na curva do pescoço da garota.

- Também te amo Aioria...- Mandy sorri."

**Well you came and you gave without taking**

**But I sent you away, oh Mandy**

**Well you kissed me and stopped me from shaking**

**And I ****need you today, oh Mandy**

_Bem, você veio e me deu sem tirar_

_Mas eu te mandei para longe, oh Mandy_

_Bem, você me beijou e me fez parar de_

_tremer_

_E hoje eu preciso de você, oh Mandy_

Como foi um idiota, Mandy era tudo para ele, sua alma gêmea, ela agüentava o humor explosivo do rapaz, ficou ao seu lado quando seu irmão morreu, sempre junto, dando força, era seu pilar, sua vida... Seu beijo era capaz de acalmar, seu abraço o fazia esquecer todas as dores...

"- Suma da minha frente!!!"

Como aquilo o matava, ele a amava, e a mandara embora, não deu ouvidos à ela, não quis entendê-la.

- Mandy...- Mais uma lágrima brota de seus olhos, ele pega o porta-retrato em pedaços e olha a foto, nele, sorriso, os dois abraçados e felizes.

**I****'m standing on the edge of time**

**I´ve walked away when love was mine**

**Caught up in a world of uphill climbing**

**The tears are in my mind**

**And nothing is rhyming, oh Mandy**

_Estou de pé no abismo do tempo_

_Eu parti quando o amor era meu_

_Pego por uma palavra na escalada dessa colina_

_Lágrimas no meu olho e nada para rimar_

"Mandy cantarolava na cozinha, acabava de preparar o jantar, tinha uma surpresa para contar à Aioria, com certeza ele iria adorar.

O rapaz bate a porta com tudo, havia visto Mandy conversar com um rapaz numa lanchonete na hora do almoço, riam, o ciúme subiu a cabeça e ele estava nervoso.

- Querido? O jantar está quase pronto, tenho uma novidade...- Mandy trazia os pratos e arrumava sobre a mesa.

- Quem era aquele rapaz?- Aioria senta no sofá.

- Que rapaz?- Mandy.

- Aquele com quem conversava na lanchonete na hora do almoço...- Aioria encara a namorada.

- Ah! É o Saga, ele trabalha comigo. Por que?- A garota arruma os talheres.

- Não quero que fale com ele!!! Nem que olhe para ele. Entendeu?- Aioria.

- Ficou louco? Escutou o que eu disse? Ele trabalha na mesma empresa que eu, não temos nada demais, não tem motivo para ter ciúmes! Parece que não confia em mim!?- Mandy se vira para o namorado incrédula.

- Confio em você, nas não nele!- Aioria.

- Não irei fazer o que me pede, está passando dos limites Oria!- Mandy começa a se irritar, o ciúme sem sentido de Aioria a deixava louca.

- Você não me entende! Você é MINHA namorada!- Aioria puxa Mandy pelo ombro.

- Me solta! Está me machucando...- Mandy sente as mãos fortes a apertarem.

Vendo que ele estava se descontrolando, ela se solta a força e o empurra, dando um tapa em seu rosto.

- Suma da minha frente!!!- Diz pegando o porta retrato que estava perto e jogando na parede."

- Mandy...- O remorso estava que corroendo por dentro, havia ligado para o celular da garota mais de mil vezes, e nada dela atender ou retornar... Ela tinha razão...

**Yesterday's a dream I face the morning**

**Crying on the breeze**

**The pain is ca****lling, oh Mandy**

_Ontem foi um sonho eu enca__ro a manhã_

_Chorando na brisa, a dor está chamando, oh Mandy_

Aioria vai para o quarto, na criado mudo havia um envelope grande e branco, não havia reparado nele antes. Se aproxima, era de Mandy... Abre rapidamente e seus olhos se arregalam, ele cai de joelhos.

Era um resultado de gravidez com o resultado positivo... Mandy estava grávida.

**Oh Mandy won't you listen to what I'm gonna say**

**Oh, baby don't you let me throw it all away**

**Oh Mandy won't you listen to what I'm gonna say**

**And I need you today, oh Mandy**

_Oh Mandy, você não escutará o que eu quero te dizer_

_Oh baby, você não me deixará jogá-lo longe_

_Oh Mandy, você não escutará o que eu quero te dizer_

_E eu preciso de você, oh Mandy_

Agora era tarde, ele a havia perdido por causa de um ciúme bobo e doentio, chorava mais que antes, a dor era enorme, agora sabia o quanto amava Mandy... Prometia para si mesmo se comportar, se controlar, se Mandy voltasse...

- Eu te amo Mandy... Me perdoe...- Diz baixinho, era certo que ela não iria ouvir.

Ele escuta o som da porta ser aberta e corre para ver quem era.

- Mandy...- Seus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e ele a abraça.

- Olha eu... Me perdoe... Eu...- O rapaz é calado por um beijo.

- Eu te amo Aioria, não iria conseguir viver sem você, olha, mesmo não aceitando seu ciúmes, ainda assim eu te amo...E agora que tenho uma nova vida dentro de mim...- Diz acariciando a barriga.

- Eu sei... Te amo ainda mais agora...- Diz mostrando e envelope, tinha o sorriso mais lindo do mundo em seu rosto.

Ele a abraça mais uma vez, a pega no colo e a leva para o quarto, como se fosse uma boneca frágil que fosse quebrar a qualquer momento.

- Te amo Mandy...- Aioria lhe beija a testa.

xXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXx

Nyahooooo!!!! Espero que tenha gostado Naniat-chan! É um pequeno presentinho...

Eu imaginei a fic com o Oria quando ouvi essa música. Parte da aparência da Mandy foi tirada da personagem que você tinha mandado para outra fic...

Bjnhos x3


End file.
